


La Cura de la Soledad

by LyraBeep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraBeep/pseuds/LyraBeep
Summary: La guerra contra Hawk Moth ha terminado, pero ya nada es igual. Las mentiras dejan heridas, pero hay que avanzar con ellas. La persona llamada Marinette Dupain-Cheng ya no existe, con el fin que la joven asuma una gran responsabilidad en la Orden de los Guardianes ese nombre ha sido renegado. La peliazul trata de referirse a si misma como Gardien, no quiere fallarle a las personas que la acogieron cuando se estaba despedazando por dentro. Su nuevo nombre es una declaración de intenciones. Pero mientras la amarga soledad siga latente en su espíritu no sera capaz de avanzar. Tal vez aprenderá a dejar ir el pasado gracias a unos profundos ojos verdes. Tal vez ella también pueda ayudarlo.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir, Penny Rolling & Jagged Stone, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... Nunca creí que me atrevería a publicar un fic sobre esta ship, pero la vida da muchas vueltas. No pretendo mucho con esta historia pero tratare de no salirme demasiado del canon de el universo de Miraculous Ladybug y DC. Para más información ver las notas al final.

Su cabello era más largo de lo que toda su vida había estado acostumbrada, su ropa parecía salida de una leyenda, la había hecho ella misma y aunque era extravagante resultaba extrañamente cómoda. A las afueras del templo interior se escuchaba el rumor de la gente. Algunos entrenaban y otros meditaban, unos cuantos conversaban entre sí de manera relajada. Camino con soltura por el pasillo, llevaba algunos años llamando aquel lugar hogar. Los tiempos habían cambiado, tanto ella como la orden. ¿Quién diría que una organización milenaria podría aceptar grandes cambios gracias a una pequeña niña en apariencia?. Pero ya no era una niña, había crecido para ser una joven encantadora. Donde antes podía disfrutar de sueños fugaces y cosas simples. Ahora tenía que asumir el temple de un líder mientras cargaba con una gran responsabilidad.

Casi sentía ganas de reírse, el tiempo no curaba las heridas pero le daba una mejor perspectiva de su dolor. Aún odiaba las mentiras, gracias a ellas el mundo en el que creía se había caído a pedazos. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a no dejarse derribar por los problemas, todo suceso traía consigo una posibilidad de aprender, por más que doliera.

Las mentiras de Lila habían sido ambiciosas, cuatro años después todavía se preguntaba cómo habían podido escalar tanto. Pensándolo en perspectiva había sido un juego de desgaste.

* * *

— ¡Gardien! ¡Así que aquí estaba! ¿Puede acompañarnos en los entrenamientos? Hay mucho tiempo que compensar y la magia nunca es predecible— llamó una mujer de mediana edad, su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un moño apretado y aunque su postura era rígida, sus ojos resultaban cálidos.

— Disculpa Zarina, quería caminar y perdí la noción del tiempo — la joven de mirada celeste habló con un poco de torpeza y humor. Su nombre anterior había sido sepultado hace tiempo.

La mujer y la muchacha se dirigieron hacia uno de los patios del templo. Su caminar estaba dotado de elegancia, y las miradas que se daban entre ellas estaban llenas de complicidad, casi como si fueran familia. Llegaron a uno de los rincones más apartados del ya de por sí desconocido templo. El patio estaba inundado de naturaleza, creando un retorcido jardín. El lugar tenía un orden caótico, algunos parecían recitar hechizos de pergaminos mientras que otros usaban artilugios y movimientos para conseguir váyase a saber que cosa. La joven, con su largo cabello color media noche, dio un paso adelante captando la atención de los demás.

— Me alegra ver que están practicando, pero podríamos trabajar entre nosotros para avanzar más rápido ¿no creen?— preguntó con dulzura. Aunque sin duda era la persona más joven del lugar, los guardianes la miraban con respeto. Exudaba un delicado liderazgo.

Pasaron las horas, discutiendo y practicando, las sugerencias de la muchacha fueron tomadas con diligencia. Terminado ese asunto, continuó recorriendo el templo, ya sin Zarina para hacerle compañía. A veces observaba y daba ánimos de manera silenciosa y en otras ocasiones alzaba su voz para ayudar a los miembros de la orden. Ya era de noche cuando se dirigió a su cuarto, en definitiva era más extravagante de lo que en un inicio hubiera deseado, pero tenía espacio para coser y dibujar, el simple hecho de conservar una parte suya le alegraba. Su mirada era un tanto melancólica cuando una figura roja la encaró.

* * *

—¡Eres muy natural guiando el templo Marinette! ¡Haz crecido tanto y estoy tan feliz de verte avanzar!— la criatura parecía un peluche inspirado en una mariquita. Flotaba y se movía con gran alegría y libertad.

—Gracias Tikki — dijo de forma pausada— Aunque preferiría que me llamarás Gardi, renuncie hace mucho tiempo a ser Marinette — pidió con un poco de tristeza mientras la expresión de la adorable criatura se apenaba levemente.

— Lo siento Gardi, no quería traer malos recuerdos— al ser mágico le costaba aceptar los cambios y tardaba en acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre de su amiga, pero trataba de respetar su decisión.

—Mini Bicho toma decisiones muy raras, sino te conociera diría que estas huyendo — una voz perezosa se agrego a la conversación, en forma se parecía a la criatura llamada Tikki, pero se asemejaba más a un gato negro.

— ¡Plagg no seas descortés! Vas a hacer sentir mal a Gardi— regaño la roja criatura, casi equivocándose con el nombre de la joven.

— Tranquila Tikki, conozco a Plagg, ese comentario no me va a lastimar— dijo con una risa ligera, mientras tocaba sus aretes. Su vista se dirigió a un pequeño santuario que había en su cuarto. Allí yacía una caja, parecía desprotegida, pero desde tecnología hasta conjuros antiguos evitaban que nadie más que la peliazul pudiera tocarla.

La vista de la joven se paseo por su cuarto, se detuvo por unos instantes en ambas criaturas y luego se perdió en la ventana, la luz de la luna la acompañaba mientras pensaba. Después de un tiempo de silencio, su voz se pronunció con un tinte nostálgico y vulnerable, que sin embargo aún transmitía paz.

— Cuando todo esto inicio… Nunca pensé que terminaría de esta forma— murmuró, ambas criaturas se habían sentado en su hombros— Digo, nunca esperé convertirme en la guía de un templo. Ni siquiera cuando comencé a entrenarme como guardiana. Siempre creí que sería una diseñadora y tendría mi propia marca.

Tikki salto de su hombro y voló con energía, rodeando el escritorio de la muchacha para luego sentarse en la maquina de coser de esta y señalar una laptop rosa.

— Aún diseñas Gardi, tienes tu propio sitio e incluso tienes más tiempo para coser— habló con alegría — Incluso continuas en contacto con varias personas de tu pasado. Jagged ama tus diseños y aunque cambiaste tu nombre, ninguno en los que confiaste reveló nada de tu paradero. Tal como les pediste.

— No creo que el bichito se refiera a eso, Sugar cube— cortó el flujo de energía que destilaba la kwami roja.

— Plagg tiene razón, no te niego que disfruto diseñar, pero ahora solo es un pasatiempo— dijo con un poco de desgano, apartando la vista de la ventana, para mirar con una dulce tristeza a su amiga.

— Ganamos, fue difícil pero lo logramos — habló después de un rato con cierta melancolía en su voz — pero las cosas han cambiado, más de lo que podía imaginar — susurró mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por sus mejillas.

La tristeza ya no le dolía, habían cosas muy buenas en su vida, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse vacía. Todavía no estaba segura si el resultado había sido para ella un triunfo.

Acarició la cabeza de ambos seres mágicos, aunque habían muchos silencios en su conversación, sabía al verlos a los ojos que la habían comprendido.

Se fue a dormir con vista de un cielo bañado de estrellas. Tenía la esperanza de que encontraría las piezas que le faltaban para atenuar su tristeza algún día, pero ese día no sería hoy, ni mañana.

* * *

En París las cosas se habían calmado, quedaban heridas emocionales de lo que había sido la lucha contra HawkMoth, pero por sobretodo los ciudadanos extrañaban a sus héroes. Era una lástima que pocos recordaran a la persona tras la máscara de Ladybug. Pero fuera de las peleas contra villanos, muchas personas desaparecían en el día a día, no solo en la ciudad de las luces. No había tiempo para llorar.

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos, un vigilante que funcionaba bajo el nombre de Robin no podía sospechar lo que le esperaba. Pero todavía no llegamos a esa parte de la historia. Por mientras haría su mejor esfuerzo en combatir el crimen y no ceder a las enseñanzas de su infancia


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vengo con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado y me hagan saber su opinión.

Su patrulla había terminado a mitad de la madrugada. Desde algunos años su padre le había dado más libertad a la hora de vigilar las calles, ya no tenía que acompañar a Batman ni a los demás estrictamente en la misma área, sin embargo siempre tenía que tener su comunicador activado y estaba seguro que su traje tenía algún dispositivo de localización. Sentía una mezcla de satisfacción y frustración con la situación, estaba seguro que era el Robin más capaz, y ahora gozaba de cierta autonomía, pero en comparación con los otros hijos de Batman seguía siendo el más vigilado.  
Luego de una ducha rápida se acomodó para dormir, Alfred el gato estaba sobre su cama, el felino no se inmuto con su presencia y bostezo antes de seguir durmiendo. Titus lucía más espabilado con su llegada, estaba recostado en la alfombra de su cuarto y movió levemente su cola al reconocerlo. Se fué a dormir, como de costumbre su mano cayó en el lomo del perro mientras descansaba. 

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego con la rapidez habitual, aunque el cuerpo del joven se encontraba desgastado, su semblante agrio y firme era el mismo de siempre. Fue a desayunar la cocina, ya preparado para las clases, por suerte este sería su último año, antes de poder estudiar para unirse al negocio familiar. En la cocina se encontró con el quehacer diario. Pennyworth ya había servido el desayuno. Drake se encontraba en medio del sueño y la vigilia, tratando de desayunar. Era absurdo ver a un joven vestido con traje de negocios, estampar su cara contra la mesa casi tirando su cereal al piso.

—Buenos días maestro Damián, despertó a buena hora, será fácil llegar a la Academia el día de hoy —saludó respetuosamente el mayordomo de la familia.  
—¡Cómo si fuera tan difícil despertar temprano! —bufo el joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras desayunaba —Lo difícil es soportar a todos esos mocosos, aún no comprendo porque el padre quiere que siga asistiendo a clases, podría conseguir mi diploma sin tener que ir a ese lugar —reclamó como casi todos los días.  
—Debería aprender de aprender a llevarse bien con sus pares, sé que ya no es un niño, pero sigue siendo joven y convivir con sus compañeros debería ser algo bueno —explicó el mayor, para luego agregar —Hacer amigos sería algo positivo para usted.  
—Alfred, esta hablando como mi padre, ya tengo Kent, debería ser suficiente —declaró de forma aburrida.  
—Bruce quiere que seas aunque sea un poco normal, engendro del demonio, Superboy no cuenta —murmuró Tim, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, ahora se veía más despejado —Siempre ha querido que seamos un poco normales, y aunque no me guste la idea, coincido contigo, ser normal es un esfuerzo inútil para cualquiera de nosotros, solo hay que ver a Bruce —ante las palabras del joven CEO, Alfred le dirigió una mirada levemente afirmativa cubierta de regaño.

La intervención del joven adulto solo consiguió un bufido de Damián. Las relaciones con sus hermanos se habían relajado (ya no intentaba asesinarlos, solo golpearlos) pero detestaba darle la razón a su hermano mayor.

—Prefiero no estar de acuerdo contigo Drake, pero tu punto es útil —murmuró reconociendo el aporte de su hermano.  
La mañana continuó con normalidad. En la escuela se mantuvo alejado del resto del alumnado, pero compartió su tiempo libre con Jon. La forma de actuar del menor, con el paso de los años todavía le recordaba a un cachorro con demasiada energía.

* * *

La escuela terminó y el joven de ojos verdes se dirigió hacia la empresa de su padre. Mientras iba en limusina con Alfred, no pudo evitar mirar las noticias en su teléfono. En el último tiempo se estaba esparciendo el caso de un templo fantasma, situado en el Tibet. Cuando el templo apareció hace algunos años los medios hicieron eco del hecho, sin embargo antes de poder investigarlo a fondo este se esfumo en el aire. Su repentina desaparición generó miedo en la gente, en todos los lugares se empezó a especular si “El templo fantasma” era una amenaza. La gente temía que fuera una mala señal. Casi como un eco, un recuerdo se apareció en la cabeza del joven vigilante.

* * *

Llegó a la empresa y tardó un largo rato en encontrarse con su padre y Drake, incluso después de eso no parecía que hubiera suficiente privacidad.

— Es frustrante —resoplo el joven CEO —por más información que busco no encuentro nada sobre el maldito templo fantasma. No hay reportes visibles sobre el lugar fuera de su aparición hace 5 años. En ese momento se creía que simplemente esa zona no estaba explorada, pero antes de poder entrar al lugar todo se esfumó —resumió la situación con un gruñido.  
—Es probable que haya magia involucrada en su desaparición, la ansiedad en todo el mundo lo único que hace es aumentar —declaró de manera concisa Bruce Wayne.  
El joven de ojos verdes se resto de la conversación, no podía decir nada nuevo a lo que su familia estaba exponiendo. Por un instante tuvo claridad mental, su tiempo en la Liga se hizo presente. La probabilidad de que ambos asuntos estuvieran relacionados era baja, pero por el momento era la mejor apuesta que podían tener.  
—Padre ¿Puede reunir a todos esta noche? —preguntó rompiendo su silencio —creo que tengo una información que podría servir para este caso.  
Tim Drake miró al joven Damián con una mezcla de sospecha y sorpresa. El líder de los vigilantes de Gotham acepto que tuvieran una reunión. Pese a lo cuidadosos que pudieran ser, al hablar en la empresa siempre debían mantener la cautela.

* * *

Entrada la noche, varios vigilantes se encontraron en la Bat-cueva. El lugar, aunque tétrico conseguía tener un ambiente familiar. Un joven con un mechón blanco fue el primero en hablar.  
—¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí engendro del demonio? ¿Acaso ya conseguiste novia? — molesto al menor de una forma que oscilaba entre lo agresivo y lo burlón.  
—No se que procesos extraños pasen por tu cerebro Hood, no perdería mi tiempo hablando algo así con ustedes —bufó entornando los ojos el menor.  
—¡No digas eso Damian! Estoy seguro que tendrás una dulce novia y estarás orgulloso de ella, te mereces ser feliz —dijo de buen humor el primero en cargar con el manto de Robin, mientras trataba de acariciar el pinchudo cabello del menor de sus hermanos.  
—¿Cómo si alguien lo soportará, Dick? —replicó Jason.

— ¡Nombres clave! —advirtió Red Robin.  
— Si pudieran dejar de especular sobre cosas que no existen y escucharme, evitarían que los golpee —su padre lo miró de forma desaprobatoria mientras el joven abría una serie de noticias en la computadora principal de la cueva.  
—El templo fantasma... —murmuró una peliroja en silla de ruedas.  
—¿Qué significa esto Robin? —preguntó intrigado Batman.  
—Hoy mientras ustedes hablaban del tema recordé algunas cosas que estudie en la Liga... — habló de forma tentativa, algo incómodo con su pasado —la probabilidad es baja pero lo que aprendí allá puede relacionarse con este caso.  
—¡Solo dilo de una vez! —apuro una rubia.  
—Cuando todavía me preparaba para reemplazar a Ra, me hablaron sobre los enemigos, aliados y conocidos de la Liga, no até los cabos hasta esta tarde —pronunció con seriedad— hace más de 100 años existía una organización relacionada con la magia, se ubicaban en el mismo lugar donde apareció por primera vez "el templo fantasma". Se hacían llamar la Orden de los Guardianes. No aprobaban los métodos de la Liga, pero por sobre todo eran neutrales. La Liga no quiso atacarlos porque resguardaban magia muy poderosa, sería contraproducente tenerlos de enemigos —explicó un poco ansioso por la reacción de su padre.  
—Si lo que dices esta en lo correcto eso explicaría muchas cosas —murmuró Bárbara, el resto guardaba silencio mientras meditaban el asunto.  
—Eso solo hace que sean más peligrosos de lo que creíamos en un inicio —proclamó el caballero de la noche —Si tienes razón es urgente contactarnos con ellos, pueden suponer una amenaza.  
—Sabía que debía haber magia relacionada con el caso, pero pensar que la Liga de Asesinos puede estar relacionada con esto es desalentador —gruño Red Hood consiguiendo que los demás, especialmente Red Robin, asintieran.  
— ¿No han investigado el caso en la Liga de la Justicia? Es probable que algún usuario de magia sepa algo —preguntó con lógica Tim a Batman.  
—Lo hemos comentado, pero nadie parece saber nada —respondió pensativo —Aunque puede que con esta información podamos acercarnos a la respuesta. Lo primordial es asegurarnos que ese templo no colabore con la Liga de Asesinos —reflexionó en voz alta el murciélago mayor, tenían que ser precavidos —Red Robin, Oracle y Robin, recopilen todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora sobre ese templo. Una vez hayamos organizado la información hablaré con la Liga de la Justicia para decidir como vamos a actuar.

—Es raro que involucres a tantas personas en tus planes B —mencionó con algo de sospecha Todd.

—No me gusta la idea de tener a tantas personas involucradas en un solo asunto, pero este caso esta generando demasiado temor y ansiedad a lo largo del mundo — respondió con un suspiro Bruce —Si no contenemos la situación pronto puede repercutir negativamente en la Liga de la Justicia, ya han habido demasiadas situaciones que no se han conocido hasta que han explotado. Si podemos mantener la calma en la población, nuestras intervenciones en general serán más sencillas —terminó de explicar su razonamiento, la sala se sumió en un pesado silencio.

—Si todo resulta como creemos —habló una voz de forma pausada —¡¿Significa qué podremos reunirnos con Wonder Woman?! —la pregunta final elevó los ánimos de más vigilantes de los que se podría esperar. El caballero de la noche entorno los ojos con cierta exasperación.

—Sí Nightwing, si nuestro razonamiento es correcto los llevaré a ver a Wonder Woman —respondió con una voz totalmente desprovista de emoción el hombre murciélago. La respuesta consiguió vítores de algunos miembros del equipo, Red Hood y Nightwing parecían especialmente entusiasmados.

La reunión prosiguió en torno a la posibilidad planteada por Robin, además de las discusiones normales sobre situación de Gotham. Aunque su mente estaba fría, Damian sentía como la ansiedad le recorría el cuerpo. No lograba sentirse cómodo cuando se trataban temas relacionados con la Liga de Asesinos. Sabía que si estaba en lo cierto, la extraña organización no debería querer relacionarse con quienes lo habían criado en el pasado, pero aquello no era una certeza. Aunque se había alejado de la mentalidad con la que lo habían criado, ciertos hábitos le recordaban sus orígenes. Un recordatorio del daño que podía causar. A pesar de los años cierto sentimiento de extrañeza aún lo rodeaba en torno a su padre y hermanos. El joven decidió reprimir sus preocupaciones. Cuando la reunión terminó la mayoría de vigilantes salió a patrullar.

Los ciudadanos de Gotham, desde la aparición de Batman y todos los vigilantes que lo siguieron, estaban sumidos en una paz inquietante. Tras cada situación de riesgo contenida, comprendían mejor al grupo de los murciélagos, sin embargo ese mismo miedo que paralizaba a los villanos, con el paso de los años había conseguido crear una distancia entre la población y los vigilantes.

* * *

En algún lugar fuera de Gotham, Diana Prince tenía el ligero presentimiento que sería enredada en una situación confusa. Prefirió guardarse esa apreciación, estaba segura que podría enfrentar lo que se le presentará. Ya que si bien su presentimiento era preocupante, no sentía que la situación fuera catastrófica. Por un momento pensó que sería buena idea ponerse en contacto con su madre y las amazonas.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo una joven de ojos celestes se esforzaba por guiar a los que quedaban en la Orden. Estaba relativamente consciente sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo, pero al interior del templo la situación no estaba lo suficientemente controlada como para involucrarse con el exterior. Tenía miedo de que Los Guardianes fueran conocidos, había sido testigo sobre lo fácil que era abusar de la magia milagrosa. Pese a sentir que las cosas iban por buen camino, durante el día y la noche no pudo evitar que su soledad le pesará en el pecho. Podía tener compañía, pero se sentía aislada del mundo, al igual que el templo que cuidaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia recién esta comenzando, disculpen si les resulta lenta. Espero que les agrade como he planteado a los personajes. Dentro de la semana voy a corregir de mejor manera los capítulos que he publicado.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, disculpen por la demora, pasaron muchas cosas antes que pudiera terminar el capítulo. Por cierto descubrí porque el capítulo anterior estaba redactado de manera extraña, en resumen publicar en AO3 desde el teléfono es mala idea. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, cualquier comentario, especulación o critica constructiva me haría muy feliz. Les deseo lo mejor ^-^  
> Datos a considerar:  
> La Orden se contacto con Marinette cuando ella tenía 14 años.  
> Damian sigue siendo Robin.  
> Marinette y Damian tienen 18 años en esta historia, Marinette es un mes mayor que Damian.

Desde que había conseguido recuperar los milagros de Noroo y Duusu, y había estabilizado la situación en París. Marinette, ahora conocida como Gardien, no había salido del templo. Su desaparición se había dado mucho antes que la lucha con Hawk Moth terminará, por lo que era improbable que conectaran su identidad civil con Ladybug.

Recién llegada a la Orden sentía miedo del juicio de los Guardianes, no quería que la vieran incapaz. No tardó en darse cuenta que los cien años sin contacto con el exterior habían resquebrajado tanto la mente de los guardianes como su organización, no parecían tener interés en juzgarla.

Lo mejor del templo había sido poder descansar. Cuando aún tenía que luchar contra los akumas, su horario de sueño era irregular. Al principio tomaba siestas después de las peleas en París, pero se levantaba al alba y se unía a las actividades tradicionales del templo, tratando de acoplarse. Cuando ganó un poco más de confianza, dejo de levantarse con el sol, se sentía más cómoda en la noche. Cuando su batalla terminó y abandono la ciudad por completo, sus hábitos en el templo no cambiaron mucho.

El estado de la Orden al momento de reaparecer hizo que sus tradiciones flaquearan. Ya no era el mundo que conocían, estaban perdidos frente a la actualidad. Con su llegada al templo llegaron a un acuerdo tácito, ella les explicaba los cambios que habían ocurrido y los Guardianes la dejaban descansar y le enseñaban sin seguir los antiguos protocolos. Era algo curioso pues al ser ella la Guardiana de la caja principal, por tradición le correspondía el papel de líder en la Orden y ni su llegada, ni su entrenamiento habían sido los tradicionales.

* * *

—Buenas tardes —saludó con una sonrisa, para luego sentarse en su puesto habitual. Se había levantado bastante tarde, pero llegó a almorzar con el resto de la Orden.

A su lado se encontraba Zarina. La rubia tenía algunas canas, su edad rondaba los 50 años. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Guardianes había aprendido la labor cuando ya era una adulta. Justamente por eso era la más crítica a las tradiciones de la Orden e irónicamente la que más las respetaba, aunque desde la llegada de Marinette se había relajado.

—Espero que haya dormido bien, Gran Guardiana —aquel título le pesaba y hacía sentir incomoda.

Quien la saludó era uno de los Guardianes más antiguos que quedaban, se llamaba Deshi. Por su apariencia uno supondría que era un adulto de la edad de Zarina, pero en la Orden las apariencias engañaban. Zarina y Deshi eran como el día y la noche, en ocasiones incluso entraban en conflictos mutuos, pero sus almas eran gentiles. Deshi había nacido en la Orden y valoraba mucho la tradición, sin embargo era quien más la rompía. Ambos Guardianes le hacían compañía en una de las mesas del salón. Desde la reaparición del templo y la semi estabilidad de la Orden, ambos mayores habían tomado el liderazgo. Siete meses después de que el maestro Fu le cediera su manto la habían contactado y apoyado.

—Ya he dicho que no me agrada ese título, al menos llámeme simplemente Guardiana —resoplo avergonzada, antes que el hombre pudiera responder Zarina habló.

—Solo te trata así porque sabe que te avergüenza llevar un título tan grande, Gardien —explicó de manera breve la mujer entornando los ojos. El anciano era más juguetón de lo que podía imaginar en un inicio, en algún momento del pasado había empuñado el Miraculous del zorro. Temía verlo hablar con Trixx.

—Zarina, la niña debe descubrirlo por su cuenta —regaño a la rubia un poco indignado porque develaran sus planes.

—No comprendo su sentido del humor, maestro Deshi… —consiguió murmurar la pelinegra. Zarina y Deshi fueron los primeros Guardianes, después del maestro Fu, con los que entabló relación, no pudo evitar apegarse a ellos. Eran su guía y su consuelo en las situaciones angustiantes. Mientras pensaba en el cariño que tenía por ambos adultos una sospecha instintiva la alerto. De pronto un sollozo rompió el ambiente del lugar.

La fuente era un Guardián joven, solo un poco mayor que ella. Sus padres lo habían dejado en la Orden porque eran muy pobres como para cuidarlo. La Orden aunque hermética, siempre ayudaba de alguna forma a los que podían, incluso sin involucrar a los Miraculous. Al joven lo habían dejado vivir y educarse en la Orden, fue su decisión convertirse en un Guardián. Desde que tenía memoria la Orden había sido su hogar lo habían cuidado he incluso lo ayudaban a mantener el contacto con sus padres que vivían en un pueblo aledaño, pese a la distancia había conseguido querer a sus padres, incluso sin vivir con ellos. Despertar y saber que estaban muertos era desolador.

La joven líder se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del joven, lo miró con compasión.

—Esta bien que llores, esta bien que te desesperes, pero recuerda que en la Orden vamos a seguir cuidándote —su consuelo era simple, no podía entender al completo su dolor, pero trataba de comprender.

Cuando el templo reapareció, hubo caos en la organización. La Orden se dedicaba a proteger los Miraculous, pero no era la única magia que conocían. Algunos desafortunados murieron por estar haciendo un hechizo peligroso en un mal momento. Los Guardianes más viejos, que en consecuencia habían visto más mundo y tenían más gente fuera de los muros que apreciaban, habían encontrado una forma de proteger el templo de cualquier ataque y hacerlo desaparecer de la vista, no era la única manera de proteger el templo, pero en su desesperación solo quisieron terminar su labor dando su vida por la Orden. El hechizo requería de un sacrificio, material o inmaterial, una buena parte de los ancianos habían decidido suicidarse para que el hechizo fuera poderoso, en consecuencia levantaron la protección que ahora ocultaba al templo. Los que quedaban eran los que más sufrían, apreciaban la devoción para mantener el templo seguro, pero se sentían abandonados por los mayores. Las paredes estaban pintadas de sangre y dolor, pese a todo todavía podían llamar aquel lugar hogar.

El desastre había reducido el número de miembros de forma impresionante, eran 114 Guardianes en la actualidad, considerando a la nueva líder, que era el único miembro acostumbrado al mundo contemporáneo.

La comida después de aquel incidente había sido sombría, sin embargo pronto todos volvieron a sus actividades. El día de hoy a la joven pelinegra le correspondía entrenar con el maestro Deshi. Una vez que estuvo segura sobre el estado emocional de los miembros de la Orden, se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento. Había fabricado la prenda por su cuenta, era negra con detalles rosados en los bordes y en la espalda tenía un sutil patrón de flores en un gris oscuro. Aunque le permitían hacer su ropa e incluso le conseguían tela, le pedían que en las actividades normales se mantuviera en los cortes tradicionales del templo. Fuera de algunos aparatos y objetos personales, el lugar parecía congelado en el tiempo. 

—¡Es momento que aprendas la magia no verbal de los Miraculous, pequeña Gran Guardiana! —habló con una energía alegre el maestro Deshi— Dominar esta faceta de la magia mejorará significativamente tu manejo y alcance al usar los Miraculous, incluso podrías llegar a convocar su magia sin estar en contacto con ellos— se colocó frente a la joven adulta con una postura firme e imponente que contrastaba significativamente con su voz amistosa — También aumentara tu resistencia mágica, la magia que te enseñan Zarina y los demás guardianes te resultara menos agotadora —el hombre mayor terminó su explicación.

—Entendido maestro —se inclino respetuosamente la chica de ojos azules.

—Para comenzar debes mejorar tu condición física, aunque como Ladybug hiciste un gran trabajo la magia redujo el impacto de las batallas en tu cuerpo, por lo que tu resistencia, fuerza y agilidad aún tienen un margen de mejora —el maestro señalo con entusiasmo —como calentamiento vamos a dar cien vueltas trotando por todo el templo —el anciano empezó con un trote suave, la joven Guardiana lo siguió sin quejarse de la rutina.

Cuando el calentamiento terminó, empezaron con un entrenamiento de lucha. Desde se había establecido en el templo le empezaron a enseñar distintas artes marciales. La muchacha podía asestarle algunos golpes al mayor y esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques, sin embargo el viejo era muy hábil en la lucha. La pequeña kwami roja observaba el entrenamiento, aunque su mente parecía distraída en algo ajeno a su portadora.

—Tienes buenos reflejos y agilidad, Gardien, sin embargo tu resistencia y fuerza aún deben ser trabajadas. Eres pequeña, en una batalla real debes confiar en tu cuerpo y aprovechar tu velocidad al máximo —el instructor transmitió sus observaciones, planteándole posibles escenarios —Deberías pedirle a Zarina que te enseñe a manejar algunas armas, eso aumentaría tu versatilidad en combate —la aconsejo de buena gana —Como hemos terminado tu entrenamiento físico por hoy, podemos trabajar con tu magia.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo un poco cansada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Aprender magia la tenía encantada, sentía una fuerte afinidad hacia aquel arte.

Hace tiempo atrás había conseguido convocar solo con su voz algunas herramientas sin estar transformada en Ladybug, aquella acción era agotadora. El entrenamiento de la magia no verbal consistía en meditar a la vez que transmitía conjuros sin decir palabra. Requería mucha concentración y claridad mental. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que pudo convocar la silueta de luz de su yo-yo. En el momento que lo consiguió el maestro Deshi dio por finalizado el entrenamiento del día.

—Haz avanzado mucho en poco tiempo, el Miraculous de Tikki es poderoso y tu alma es afín a ella. Una vez puedas convocar las herramientas, de los aretes de la creación, podrás intentar practicar con otras joyas. Pero eso sera otro día, no te sobre exijas pequeña, agotarte por la magia no es buena idea —terminado el entrenamiento acaricio la cabeza de la joven y se fue a otro lugar del templo.

La pelinegra se veía exhausta pero conforme. Del moño que recogía su cabello habían escapado unos largos mechones rebeldes. Camino con paso lento a su habitación acompañada por la kwami.

—Tikki estas extraña ¿todo bien? —pregunto con inquietud antes de llegar a su cuarto.

—Tengo un presentimiento —habló la criatura frunciendo un poco los labios —¡No siento que sea nada malo! —se apresuro a disipar las preocupaciones de su portadora —Solo… creo que viene un gran cambio —explico con su voz aguda, algo dudosa.

—¿Alguna idea para prepararnos? —habló con voz suave la muchacha.

—Deberías actualizarte sobre lo que ocurre fuera del templo... fuera de tus comisiones y mensajes vagos a tus seres queridos —aconsejo mirando a su portadora— el aislamiento del templo pronto terminará.

—Si tu lo dices —asintió con la voz tensa. No se sentía preparada para saber lo que ocurría fuera de los muros.

* * *

Barbara Gordon, ahora concentrada en su papel de Oracle, estaba atrapada en un fuego cruzado. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Batman que un equipo formado por Tim y Damian era una buena idea? no lo sabía. No es que alguno dos fuera una carga, ambos jóvenes eran fuertes e inteligentes, por separado su ayuda era muy útil, incluso trabajando juntos los resultados eran excelentes. Pero sus personalidades chocaban y eran la exasperaban, describiendo con palabras suaves la situación. Al caballero de la noche se le había hecho muy fácil delegar la investigación y luego irse a tratar con la Liga de la Justicia. Apreciaba la confianza, pero dudaba del estado mental de Bruce.

Mientras Tim se encargaba de reconstruir los hechos de la aparición y desaparición del templo fantasma. Damian la guiaba en su búsqueda de información. Ambos le ayudaron a entrar a los sistemas de la Liga de Asesinos, su seguridad era muy alta y debían asegurarse de no dejar ningún rastro.

—Silencio —ordeno molesta por la nueva pelea que estaban teniendo —Encontré los mapas que buscábamos, ahora solo queda salir de su red, sean profesionales y no lo arruinen.

—Esta bien —respondió Red Robin, después solo escucho un gruñido del más joven, pero el silencio reino el lugar por lo que le habían obedecido.

Salió de los registros con rapidez, la tensión en sus hombros había disminuido. Cargo uno de los mapas que había encontrado a la pantalla principal de la cueva.

—Bien Robin, por los registros que encontré tenías razón en la existencia de una organización mágica, neutral a la Liga de Asesinos. Necesito que confirmes cual coordenada corresponde a la Orden de los Guardianes — el mapa en la pantalla tenía algunas coordenadas marcadas.

—La coordenada que recuerdo esta en el Himalaya, cerca del monte Kailāsh —dijo con seriedad, solo había un punto en el mapa en esa zona. La pelirroja lo resalto, borrando de la imagen el resto de coordenadas, Damian asintió al ver la actualización del mapa.

—Tu turno Red —en la pantalla apareció otro mapa. El ambiente era tenso, si confirmaban que la Liga de Asesinos tenía conocimiento del lugar, la situación sería potencialmente más peligrosa. Presionó un botón y ambos mapas se superpusieron. Coincidencia perfecta.

—Mierda — dijo Tim Drake. Barbara suspiro, Damian apretó la mandíbula y guardo silencio.

—Hay que avisarle a Bruce — indico el joven Drake, la pelirroja soltó una risa sombría.

—Al menos el caos que tendrá que controlar Batman sera mayor del el que yo soporte —murmuró mientras se contactaba con el caballero de la noche.

* * *

La reunión en Atalaya no se salía de lo normal, algunos escuchaban, otros se distraían y unos pocos intervenían. Bruce recibió una llamada de Oracle, el mensaje era urgente por lo que respondió. El silencio recorrió la sala, si Batman contestaba en medio de una reunión debía ser importante.

—Terminamos la investigación, la sospecha de Robin era correcta, también conseguimos unos pocos archivos con más información —la voz de Oracle era seria y su mensaje algo enigmático, la expresión de Batman era más sombría de lo habitual, la atención estaba sobre el caballero oscuro. Barbara le mando la una síntesis de la investigación a Batman, antes de cortar la comunicación.

—Voy a informarles de la situación, les incumbe a todos —dijo con cierto recelo, al ver la curiosidad en las caras de los miembros de la Liga. Proyecto una de las pocas imágenes del llamado templo fantasma.

—Como ya saben hace cuatro años este templo apareció en el Tibet, estuvo en medios internacionales por un tiempo y sin previo aviso desapareció —resumió la situación aunque algunos se notaban desinteresados por la noticia.

—Pero el asunto esta en el pasado, por cuatro años no ha vuelto a aparecer y no pareciera que ese templo vaya a causar problemas —señaló Linterna Verde. Batman lo miró con incredulidad, pero de manera sorpresiva fue Superman el que lo rebatió.

—Los medios de comunicación no han soltado este hecho, cada cierto tiempo se vuelven a preguntar sobre el tema. La gente tiene miedo e incluso llegan cuestionar nuestra capacidad de mantener segura a la población ya que no les damos ninguna respuesta— Superman podía ser un héroe diferente a los humanos, pero Clark Kent era un periodista, sabía el impacto que una noticia podía causar.

Si Batman se sorprendió por lo que dijo el hombre de acero, es algo que no podemos saber, pues su expresión no cambio. Sin embargo asintió ante lo dicho por el periodista, para luego continuar su explicación.

—Tenemos claro que estamos frente a un asunto relacionado con la magia —mencionó mirando a Zatanna —Eso complico la investigación, sin embargo Robin tuvo una sospecha que se hizo realidad —se proyectaron dos mapas, diferentes en aspecto, pero que mostraban la misma zona geográfica con un solo lugar marcado en cada uno —Este es el resultado de la investigación que me enviaron— ambos mapas se superpusieron, mostrando que era la misma coordenada —Uno de los mapas fue hecho por Red Robin y muestra el lugar donde el templo apareció. El otro es un mapa de la Liga de Asesinos.

—Bueno, eso sí es un problema—dijo Flash con un suspiro. Todo miembro escéptico o distraído decidió escuchar con atención el resto de la información.

—Oracle, Red Robin y Robin se infiltraron a los sistemas de la Liga de Asesinos para conseguir esta información: El templo es la sede de una organización milenaria que desapareció hace cien años. Cuando estaban activos al parecer ayudaban a mucha gente, enfrentaban amenazas en todas partes del mundo con magia y eran neutrales sobre las acciones de la Liga de Asesinos. Estos últimos decidieron no aliarse, ni enemistarse con ellos, pues la magia que resguardaban era superior a lo que podían manejar —espero un poco para que entendieran las implicaciones que la situación conllevaba —Desaparecieron dejando ruinas atrás, pero de algún modo todo fue restaurado en un instante hace cuatro años. Desconocemos sus intenciones actuales y puede que en esta ocasión la Liga de Asesinos trate de tenerlos como aliados.

—¿Cómo se llama la organización? —preguntó Zatanna con intención de estudiar el tema desde el punto de vista de la magia.

—Se hacen llamar "La Orden de los Guardianes" los documentos encontrados eran bastante cripticos, pero sabemos que los artefactos que protegen se llaman Milagros o Miraculous, entre otras variantes similares —al mencionar el nombre de los artefactos las caras de Wonder Woman y Aquaman cambiaron por completo.

—Creí… que solo era un mito —murmuró el atlante desconcertado.

— Si hay Miraculous involucrados, la situación es un peligro —dijo con firmeza la mujer maravilla— Tal vez mi madre pueda ayudarnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí una pequeña aclaración: El Monte Kailāsh se encuentra entre el Tibet y China, se considera una montaña sagrada. Ya que no conozco el lugar exacto del templo en la serie de Miraculous Ladybug, decidí darle una ubicación aproximada en el mapa.  
> La desaparición de Marinette y la derrota de Hawk Moth será tratada más adelante en la historia. No me he olvidado de Adrien, ni de los demás personajes que aparecen en las etiquetas, pero su aparición será hasta más adelante.  
> Con esto me despido por ahora, espero que les divirtiera este capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Desearía saber escribir en ingles, porque la mayoría de personas que apoyan esta ship publican sus trabajos en ese idioma. Es una lastima que solo sepa leer la lengua anglosajona, pero mis habilidades para escribir en ingles no van más allá de poder comentarle a las personas que escriben fanfics. Lo bueno es que probablemente esta historia no llegue a muchas personas, así que no voy hacer mucho daño si demoro en publicar— ventajas de ser del fandom en español—. Dejando mis lamentos de lado, espero que les guste lo que escribo, si quieren dejar criticas constructivas o sugerencias no lo duden, me harían muy feliz. Tengo las ideas fundamentales de la historia planificadas, pero todavía puedo hacer cambios sobre el trato a algunos personajes. Todavía no se cuanta salt va a tener esta historia, lo decidiré mientras lo desarrollo. Disculpen si molesta que saque algunos términos o apodos del ingles, estoy acostumbrada a fangirlear con  
> ellos. Si alguien que hable otro idioma lee este fic y quiere dejarme un comentario, también me haría muy feliz. Luchare contra viento y marea para entender lo que me quieran decir, aunque no sea en mi lengua materna. Aclarado esto, gracias por leerme <3  
> PD: Si de casualidad llegaran a ver una idea que les gusta y la quieren hacer a su modo o tienen alguna recomendación para leer, díganme, amo leer fanfics de esta ship y del MariBat en general.


End file.
